Naruto: On the Horizon
by Roxas33
Summary: What's a boy to do as the jailor of the King of Demons? Will Naruto find redemption for his captive and himself…or retribution? His destiny has been decided but his fate is his own…what lies before him on the horizon? NaruSaku


Hey! Roxas33 here! As you might've recently read…I have discontinued Naruto: A Legend Born. To find out why…read the last chapter of that story. But on to the new main event! Naruto: On the Horizon!

What's a boy to do as the jailor of the King of Demons? Will Naruto find redemption for his captive and himself…or retribution? Follow a boy's life from childhood on, as he develops his skills as Konohagakure's defender and savior, meets new friends, finds new love, and find terrible hardships. His destiny has been decided but his fate is his own…what lies before him on the horizon?

"_**Kyubi/Inner sakura"**_

"Normal talking"

'Thought'

Chapter 1: Unstoppable Naruto

"_**Congratulations brat, you've managed to actually form correct demon seals!"**_

'Have some more confidence in me will you?'

An eight year-old boy looked battered and bruised from his rigorous training. He breathed heavily as he tried to regain the air that had left him. The area around him had been completely cleared of trees, brush, and grass. To anyone that passed by, it would have looked as though a great battle had ensued, yet only this kid was standing in the middle of it. You see, this was no ordinary boy.

In a series of events when this boy was only five, the Kyubi no Yoko's life was in danger, as was this boy's. The King of Demons had been sealed inside this kid some time ago, due to a certain individual. Henceforth after that day, the Demon King had formed a telepathic connection with the boy and started to train him in the way of the shinobi as to make sure his jailor wouldn't die and deliver his mortality as well. Thanks to the demon fox, his body structure and mind were accelerated. He still maintained the look of a typical eight year old boy, but had the strength, skill, wisdom, and intellect of someone twice his age. As he trained with his demonic sensei, the fox started to teach him techniques from the demon world. It is true that no mere mortal could even comprehend such complex ninjutsu let alone perform it, but thanks to the Kyubi's chakra, it was at least attainable.

In the heat of a late August day, just outside of the village of Konohagakure, the blonde boy settled down from his recent training regimen to take a break. After all, five hours of continuous training can put strain on even one such as him.

"_**All right brat, it's getting late, 25 laps around the village and head home."**_ the Kyuubi said. The eight year old's amazing stamina allowed him to complete his 25 laps without pause in only an hour. While running around the village, the demon king would give him wisdom and knowledge of the world and strengthen his mind.

In the midst of his last lap, the boy heard the faint scream of what sounded like a girl. He bolted for the village and found a couple of kids teasing and physically harming a girl that looked no older than him with flawless white skin and a gorgeous head of pink hair with a ribbon tied upon the top. He could see tears start to form in her eyes from all of the teasing.

"Aw, is the little weirdo gonna cry?"

"She has such weird hair!"

"Her forehead is huge! What a freak!"

"This is what she gets for crossing you!"

The kids had formed a circle around her and started to push her in every direction. Eventually she was pushed hard enough to where she had fallen to the ground. Even though the Kyubi had taught Naruto to avoid making connections with others, as it would form a weakness, something inside him drove himself to save this girl.

He jumped out of the trees and into the middle of the circle to block the girl from any more harm. His icy cold stare sent a chill down the circle of kids' spines.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave now and never enter mine or her sight ever again."

What he assumed as the leader of the group stepped forward. He stood a whole head taller than the blonde haired hero and had a smug grin on his face.

"Oh? What do we have here? Listen shrimp, this girl got in my way and has to be taught a lesson. Looks like I'll have to do the same to you!"

He balled his hand into a fist, pulled back, and aimed for the blonde in front of him. He was certain he scored a direct hit on the forehead only for him to realize that the kid didn't even move.

"Was that your hardest? I didn't even feel it." The blonde boy smirked and threw a light punch to the stomach of the taller kid making him double over in pain and stagger back. The rest of the group were terrified and fled the scene.

He turned to the pink haired girl still lying on the ground and offered her a hand to help her up. She smiled weakly and grabbed it.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she dusted her butt off.

"Yes! Thank you so much! I don't know what they would've done if you hadn't saved me." She bowed in thanks.

"Hmph, just don't make a habit out of it ok?" He turned around to head to his apartment in the middle of the village.

"W-wait!" she called as he started to walk away. "Can't I at least know your name?"

He gave a little laugh. No one had ever asked to know his name before, save for Old Man Hokage and Iruka.

"It's Naruto." He said and turned to leave for real this time with Sakura watching him until he disappeared around the corner.

"_**Well, hehe, it seems, as you humans say, 'There's a first time for everything'."**_

'What is it?'

"_**Someone your age taking an interest in you. Don't think I don't notice the stares you get from the other kids and their detestable parents."**_

'Well, you should notice. After all, you are to blame aren't you?'

_**"Only a technicality stupid brat. Haven't I explained everything to you?"**_

'I'm only joking. I haven't forgotten.'

_**"Tch, I have no interest in your human jokes. But at least you understand."**_

'Aw come on. Aren't you at least a little sorry you've put me through this? I still hate you for it you know.'

"_**Like I, the King of Demons should have sympathy for a brat like you. But you've grown on me somewhat. I admire your determination. And that's all you'll get out of me brat. Now feed me!"**_

'Yeah yeah we're almost there.'

On the way to his apartment, Naruto had walked by the Ichiraku Ramen stand when his stomach signaled it was time to fill it. He pulled out his wallet to make sure that he had enough to feed him and the unholy deity inside him and pulled the flap to grab a stool.

"Hey Naruto! What'll it be for ya today?" the owner Teuchi asked him as he prepared fresh ingredients on the back counter. Teuchi became fond of the boy after a couple years as he continued to eat five nights out of the week there.

"Miso and pork for me Teuchi. Thank you."

The ramen chef always liked Naruto's sad yet smiling face. It always looked stoic as if he was deep in thought yet not having a care in the world. It was somewhat comforting to the old man to see.

"Hehe, as if I have to ask anymore." He smiled as he set some dried noodles in front of him while he went to preparing Naruto's meal.

The blonde boy always enjoyed watching a master at work. And Teuchi was indeed a master in a culinary fashion sense. The way he tenderly boiled the noodles and chopped the vegetables at a blinding speed yet always coming out in even slices pulled his attention.

Before he knew it, a hot, steaming bowl of his favorite dish was set before him with Teuchi crossing his arms in triumph waiting for Naruto to devour it.

"Enjoy my boy! You look like you need it"

Before he even realized it, the bowl had been emptied. As well as the other two piling next to him. He paid for the meal and headed home.

_**"Hey, brat, I just realized something."**_

'Hm? What is it?'

_**"The shinobi academy is accepting new students next week. Since you're of age now, you need to enter."**_

'What? Why? What's the point in entering when you're teaching me?'

_**"Dumbass, you want to be shunned and alone all your life? I may be able to handle it but you are only human. Your pathetic mortal psyche needs companionship to keep a healthy mind."**_

'If you put it that way…'

_**"Don't you question my logic brat. I am the King of-"**_

'Demons, yeah yeah you never let me forget it.'

_**"You insolent little piece of…grr brat you sure know how to pull my strings."**_

Naruto finally arrived at his apartment. He opened the door and found the light switch on the wall lighting up his relatively small room. It was only what he could afford with his small income courtesy of the Hokage. The jinchuriki did his final meditation for the night and went to sleep.

As Naruto lay down to sleep, the pink girl he had saved earlier arrived at home after doing some shopping for her mother.

"Hello! I'm home!" she yelled.

"Ah Sakura! You're late!" her mother yelled from the living room. Sakura saw that her mom and dad had been watching the latest drama filmed in the Land of Waves.

"I'm sorry mother. I was…held up." She remembered about the kids bullying her and Naruto saving her.

"It's ok Sakura, now go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Ok."

Over the few days leading into the next week, Naruto had trained harder than ever. Even though he was strong, hell, relatively speaking he could match a few of the jounin in the village, a jinchuriki's training is never complete. He didn't know why he was more focused than usual but an explanation might be that the pink haired girl he saved days ago kept popping into his head.

The next week…

"Ok class, pay attention!" A boy relatively 17 or 18 walked into the classroom. He had a long scar across his nose and wore a navy jump suit with the traditional shinobi vest adorning the Konoha symbol on the back. As soon as he entered the academy hopefuls became silent and started to listen to what he had to say.

"My name is Umino Iruka, and you will address me as your sensei from here on out. Is that clear everyone?"

"Yes sir!" The mob of students yelled at the same time.

"Good I'm glad that we are on the same page." Iruka cleared his throat. "Ok, first of all, welcome to the academy! Here, of course, you will be training to become shinobi of Konoha. The guardians of the village! First, to become a shinobi, you will have to be prepared, trained, and tested. You will undergo rigorous training, and you will also be taught to have no fear against an enemy. When you finally assume this role it will be your responsibility to protect this village, even if it may cost you your life."

Iruka could see mixed feelings on the kids' faces ranging from pure fear to the most eager. He could tell he'd have fun with this group. One particular student caught his attention though. A blonde mop of yellow spiky hair lay on a desk in the back seeming fast asleep.

'I wonder how you'll fair, Naruto…'

RxR


End file.
